Nalfie
Nalfie (N'''/ina and '''Alfie) is the friendship pairing of Nina Martin and Alfie Lewis. In the beginning, Nina felt Alfie was both silly and annoying, and Alfie was convinced that Nina was an alien in a flesh suit that kidnapped Joy. During the first few episodes, the two avoided each other. They became really good friends when Alfie joined Sibuna. This friendship grew more in Season 2 once Sibuna reunited. This pairing will highly unlikely happen romantically because Alfie is dating Willow Jenks, and has graduated from the school. Nina did not return for Season 3 (Nathalia Ramos, her portrayer, left the show). View the Nalfie Gallery. Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *When Patricia was complaining about Nina, Alfie thought she was an alien space girl. *When Nina came into the living room, Alfie greeted her as if she really were an alien, and Nina looked confused but amused. *Alfie (along with Patricia and Jerome) tease Nina about her dream. *While Nina gets the spare key from Victor's office, Alfie falls on the floor and stalls Victor. *When Amber kissed Alfie, Nina looks shocked, possibly due to jealously. *Alfie (along with Jerome and Patricia) shine flashlights on Nina, and lead her out of her room. * Alfie (along with everyone else) was worried when Patricia locked Nina in the attic. * Alfie teased Nina about ghosts being in the attic. House of Locks / House of Eyes * Alfie was happy when Nina completed her initiation. * He cheered when she showed everyone the book she had taken back. * Nina is shocked and laughs at the idea of Alfie going on a date with Amber. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Nina laughs at Alfie's "Party Animal" joke. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Nina (along with Fabian and Amber) is annoyed at Alfie (and Jerome) for messing around with the recordings. House of Flames / House of Passages *Nina warned Alfie (and Jerome) about Victor "being on the warpath" and wanting everyone in bed. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Nina watches Alfie as he's playing around with Victor's gross food, and is laughing. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Alfie (along with Jerome) scares Nina (and the rest of Sibuna) while in the cellar. House of Identity / House of Emergency * Nina (and the rest of Sibuna) ran to go check on Alfie. * Nina came with Jerome and Fabian to find Alfie. * Nina is the one to find Alfie. * When accidentally poisoning Alfie, Nina gets very worried. * Nina is so worried about Alfie that she quit Sibuna. * Nina panics when Alfie is hyperventilating and accidentally gives him the elixir, which poisons him. * Nina insists on blaming herself for what happened to Alfie. House of Reunion / House of Memories * Nina (and everyone else) surprises Alfie when he returns from the hospital. House of Time / House of Aliens *Nina helps trick Alfie into thinking that aliens are coming, to lead him away from Sibuna. House of Masks / House of Pursuit * Nina tries to calm Alfie down when he gets nervous about going into the cellar. * She jokingly shushes Patricia when the latter started teasing Alfie. * Nina was worried about Alfie (and Fabian) when they left the cellar. * Nina is upset about Alfie being told about Sibuna, and also gets worried when he insists on going into the cellar on a mission, saying that someone needs to go with him. * Nina (along with Patricia and Fabian) talks to Alfie when he's alone in the classroom about his flashbacks he got when he was in the cellar. * She sits up on his desk when talking to him. House of Yesterday / House of Victory * When Alfie makes a comment about Sarah being a ghost, Nina gets annoyed and snaps at him. * After she yells at him, he moves away from her, seemingly hurt. House of Stars / House of Harsh * Nina and Alfie kept contact over walkie-talkie while Alfie was in the cellar. * Nina got worried about Alfie when he wouldn't answer, and started begging him to reply. * She was relieved when Alfie (actually Jerome) replied to her and said he was safe. * She is suspicious of him when he finishes talking with Jerome and joins the group. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Nina (with Amber) break's the news to Alfie that he's in Sibuna. *She tells him he has earned the right to be in the group. *She seems disappointed when Alfie doesn't seem that excited about being an official member. *Alfie asks why she didn't contact him last night when he was in the cellar, but she insists that she did and he said he was safe in his room. House of Revelation / House of Heavy * Nina was upset when Alfie revealed that he let Jerome take his puzzle piece, and annoucnes that she knew they couldn't trust him. * She defends Alfie against Jerome. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever * Nina allows him to go and get Jerome. * She is very frightened when he seems to be dying. Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls * Alfie (and Jerome) interrupt Fabina kissing, possibly because he didn't want them to kiss. * Nina takes Alfie's side when he's trying to convince Amber he should be dating her. House of Spirits/House of Blackmail * Alfie accidentally scares Nina while she's brushing her teeth. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * Nina tried to convince Alfie to relax and unchain himself. * Nina looks a little worried when Amber accuses Alfie of being the reason Fabina broke up. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *As Amber is pulling him away, Alfie desperately tries to get Nina (and Fabian) to help him. House of Sibuna / House of Payback * Nina protested about Alfie (and Patricia) re-joining Sibuna, as she was worried for their safety. * Alfie was the first to notice Nina enter the room and gave her a tiny wave. * Alfie (and Patricia) both re-joined Sibuna, and so he and Nina get to interact more often. House of Help / House of Phobias * Alfie (and Patricia) was upset when Nina (and Fabian and Amber) didn't tell him about the curse. * He ran to Nina's room when he found the mark. * Nina asks Alfie how he's doing with the claustrophobia. House of Fronts / House of Keepers *Alfie laughs when Nina (and Amber) get stuck in the fake web. House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *Nina tells Alfie to pull the wire behind the picture on the wall, and he excitedly does it. *When Nina asks, Alfie ends up revealing Jerome's gem secret. House of Envy / House of Names * Alfie brings up Fabian and Joy's date which upsets Nina- it's possible he did it on purpose, to get her away from Fabian. * The two of them disagree about going down into the tunnels without Fabian. * Nina panics when Alfie is about to touch the red wire and begs him to look out. * Nina apologizes to Alfie after Fabian manages to save him. House of Sorry / House of Hex * Nina accidentally cursed Alfie (as well as the rest of Sibuna). * He tried to make her laugh, and gently slaps her. * She gently pushed him away and said that he was "just a big kid". * She was disgusted when he ate the dough Amber put on his camera lens. House of Silence / House of Warnings *Nina gets annoyed with Alfie blowing milk bubbles and snaps at him. *Alfie gets upset and goes to pout on the couch. *Throughout the episode, Nina shows frustration and exhaustion at Alfie's little-kid antics. House of Status / House of Laments * Nina takes care of Alfie when he turns into a nine year-old boy. * He sleeps in Nina (and Amber's) room. * Nina makes up a lie to Joy, to help cover why Alfie was now a nine year-old. * Nina continues to get frustrated with Alfie. House of Heists / House of Alibis * Nina tries to get Poppy to watch Alfie and is upset when Poppy fails. * Nina looks all over for Alfie when he disappears. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops * Nina takes care of baby Alfie and gets supplies to take care of him. * Alfie and Nina, along with Fabian, check out the next tunnel together. House of Reflections / House of Stooges * Nina asks Alfie why "Patricia" (Really Piper) is acting weird. House of Trades / House of Magic * Nina agrees to let Alfie do his magic act, but only if he keeps it simple. House of Tricks / House of Whispers * Nina is very happy when Alfie reveals his trick to Sibuna. * She hugs him. * At first, she is frustrated with him and asks how he could possibly break the amulet. House of Duplicity / House of Haunting *They are practically touching while hiding from Mara and Eddie. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack *Nina put her hope in Alfie to make the mask replica look authentic. *When Nina went to grab Alfie and get them all to the mask, Mr. Sweet intercepted them. *He made them go into the class and take a test. *They talked right before the test to plan and get to the barn as soon as they could. *When Alfie couldn't read the note from Patricia, he gave it to Nina to read. *They got in trouble with Mr. Sweet, and Nina had to give him the note. *When he read the note: 'Why aren't you at the barn?' he assumed Nina and Alfie were going on a date. **They made a weirded out face at each other after hearing what Mr. Sweet assumed. *When Mr. Sweet gave Alfie a detention, Nina quickly tried to come to his defense. *After Senkhara came into Nina's room, she couldn't believe he (and Patricia) couldn't see her. *When they realized they couldn't get past Senkhara, Nina told Alfie to go. * They sat next to each-other during the test. House of Freeze / House of Timeout * Alfie helps to comfort Nina about the article, along with the rest of Sibuna. * Nina looks a little annoyed when Alfie remarks that "a lot of people hate you." House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *Nina tried to comfort Alfie when he was worried about being on a jackal square, by pointing out that she would be on one as well. House of Phantoms/House of Surrender * Alfie (and the rest of Sibuna) is terrified when Nina falls through the floor. House of Pretenders / House of Trouble * Alfie fell through the floor, so now he and Nina are trapped together. * Nina protects Alfie when Victor shows up. * He gives her a look when Amber is requesting that Amfie get back together, but Nina refuses to get involved. * She makes sure he's okay when he falls through the floor. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Alfie, like the rest of the House, ran over to congratulate Nina and Fabian when they got back together. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Alfie was worried when Mr. Sweet announced that Nina wouldn't be coming back. House of Hog / House of Defeat *When Fabian was a sinner, Alfie used Nina as a reason to get his eyes to glow red while he recorded it. Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M